This invention relates to steps which are attachable to a tree to facilitate climbing of the tree.
In many situations, such as the one in relation to which the present invention was conceived, namely hunting, especially bow hunting, it is desireable to have means to facilitate climbing a tree. Various devices have been known in the prior art, and generally consist of some small step arrangement which is screwed into or otherwise attached to the tree.
Desireable features of a tree step are that it be inexpensive, reliable, light in weight, and simple to transport. Additionally, it should preferably be readily removable from the tree, either temporarily or permanently.